


he's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; he is man, and therefore to be won

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [46]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Juliet wants the D so badly that she would even kill herself to follow Romeo to the ghost realm so they could bone.”</p><p>Trust Liebgott to reduce one of the most tragic plays by saying Juliet Capulet having an intense thirst on Romeo Montague’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; he is man, and therefore to be won

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for Web tutoring Lieb in literature even when Lieb isn't taking any class.
> 
> here's my take.

When David Webster received an email from one Joseph Liebgott, asking Web to tutor him with Shakespeare, Web immediately jumped to grab the opportunity; typing his response with a big _YES!_ and sending it within 5 minutes.

Web loved literature.

He loved sitting with anyone to discuss over the great literary texts that were produced before the time he was born. Some people might find literature boring, but for him, literature was an endless journey to discover himself; a way for him to connect with not only the characters in the texts, but also with the authors.

Through literature, he learned that the world was a vast place and that one man story was different from the rest. Through literature, he learned more about the things that he usually wouldn’t have interest in; he learned about the human psyche better through Shakespeare or Conrad than Jung or Freud.

Through literature, he learned that he was not alone in having thoughts about certain things, because here within these texts, he found solace with the characters and the authors.

In short, literature was a comfort for him. That was why when Joseph Liebgott wanted his help to tutor him with Shakespeare; Web was full of excitement, because here was someone who wanted to learn more about English literature especially about the bard himself, William Shakespeare.

Except Joseph Liebgott didn’t seem to have much care about the subject, and it frustrated Web a lot.

“Alright, what do you think of Lady Macbeth?” Web asked, his eyes fell on the thick _No Fear Shakespeare_ was placed next to Web’s own beloved _Macbeth_ text, given by his grandfather for his 14th birthday, before they slid to gaze on Lieb’s face.

Lieb was already looking at him, one end of his lips tugging upwards so carelessly like he was having his own private joke with himself and daring Web to ask what it was about.

(When they met for their first tutoring session, Web was totally floored by Liebgott.

Soft brown hair, sharp, knowing brown eyes and red lips that always stretched into a mean smirk; tall and lanky and wearing his leather jacket like he was some sort of James Dean personification and perhaps he was, because he had that easy swagger to his personality, something dangerous and exciting that Web would really, really get his hands on because Joseph Liebgott was exactly David Webster’s type.

But the perfect illusion was shattered when Liebgott had answered that his favorite texts were ‘ _Dick Tracy_ , _Flash Gordon_ mostly’.

Then there was the _Romeo and Juliet_ incident. When Web asked Lieb about what he thought of the tragic play, Lieb casually answered, “Juliet wants the D so badly that she would even kill herself to follow Romeo to the ghost realm so they could bone.”

Trust Liebgott to reduce one of the most tragic plays by saying Juliet Capulet having an intense thirst on Romeo Montague’s dick.

Unironically, Web thought the Great Bard himself would definitely love Lieb’s explanation on that and it made Webster warmed up to him.)

Web stared at Liebgott for a few moment longer than necessary, trying to get inside his head to get to know him better. They’ve been meeting up everyday for the past 3 weeks and Web still hadn’t had any clue about Joseph Liebgott.

“She’s savage, because goddamn, she planned to murder anyone that gets in the way between Macbeth and the crown. Also, freaky. What’s with all the offering her body and sex for Satan,” Lieb answered, running a finger on his upper lip slowly, and Web had to look down at the text because it was distracting in a good/bad way. Good because he wanted to lean over and kiss Liebgott. Bad, because he wanted to lean over and kiss Liebgott.

“–But she’s a pretty loyal chick, loves her husband, also ambitious, too ambitious at times. That’s why Macbeth has a giant boner for her.”

There.

Even with all of his swagger and his preferences to read graphic books instead of actual literary text, Lieb knew what Web was looking for; the bantering, the discussion, the need to talk about great literary text and it made something in Web jolted with intense wanting because even though Lieb didn’t articulate his thoughts too well, he knew what he was talking about.

Web tried to suppress a smile of delight. It happened more and more each time he spent with Lieb.

“She wasn’t offering herself to Satan per say. Lady Macbeth was asking for the evil force to make herself more masculine, so she could carry out the murders herself. Because she knew that Macbeth wouldn’t be able to do so,” Web explained his theory, and shifting his position because he was getting a bit unnerved by Lieb staring at him.

“Plus she’s hot,” Lieb said, smirking when Webster narrowed his eyes at him.

“What?”

“I watched the movie, the one with Fassbender and that French chick. Fassbender looks like a shark right? All those teeth,” Lieb explained to Web, a full wide grin made his face flushed prettily when he heard Web sighed loudly.

“Well yes, that’s actually a good movie on Macbeth. Very true to the text,” Web conceded, trying not smile back at Lieb but failed when he felt his lips tugging upwards whenever he saw Liebgott grinning.

“You have a nice smile. Makes your eyes more bright blue,” Lieb murmured, leaning forward across the table to look into Web’s eyes and Web jumped out from his seat too quickly and made the heavy chair fell down with a loud thud that resonated throughout the empty Literature aisle.

“Lieb- I- Let’s meet up next week and do read on Sonnets!” Web scrambled to grab his books and bag, feeling his heart beating fast and about to jump out from his throat and his face warm with the intensity of Lieb’s stare and his disregard of personal space.

When he glanced back to look at Lieb, Web saw him still looking at him, a smirk on his face, running his long fingers on his upper lip.

Web knew he was fucked because he knew he would be thinking about Lieb’s knowing eyes and his damning smirk all through the weekend.

*

“How it’d go with Lover Boy?”

Web turned to see Lewis Nixon casually leaning against the threshold to his suite, a teasing smile adorned his face.

“Don’t you start,” Web grumbled, regretting the drunk confession he had told Nix about his crush on Liebgott and what was supposed to be Nixon cheering him up had turned into Nixon teasing him about Liebgott all the time.

Nixon pushed himself off of the threshold and sat on Web’s unmade bed, looking up at him with his big Bambi eyes.

“What?” Web asked because clearly, Nix was hiding something and from the look of it, he was thoroughly enjoying the information because he kept shaking his head and laughing.

“What, Nix?”

“Okay, so. When you told me about Liebgott and you said that you never see him in any of your classes, I sort of asked Speirs to run a background check on him,” Nix explained and grinned when he heard Web groaned.

“Nix, I didn’t ask for this!”

“Well, I worry okay? And Ron is worried too when he found out about this whole thing,” Nix calmly explained and Web’s shoulders sagged because he as much as he didn’t like that Nix and Ron being nosy, he really felt thankful for them for always worrying about him.

“What did you find out?”

“Well, Joseph Liebgott is not from the English department and you probably know about that already. He’s with the Engineering dept. and majoring in Mechanical Engineering and he’s a third year student and even though he lives on Easy 2nd, he always frequented our modest Easy 1st to visit his coursemate, Malarkey,” Nixon told Web all of the information that Speirs had managed to gather, and Web felt something akin to happiness but at the same time he was feeling skeptical as to why Liebgott wanted tutoring with Shakespeare.

“Maybe he signed up for a noncredit class?” Nix suggested when Web asked the question.

“Who does that? Who would willingly sign up for a Shakespeare course without earning credits?” Web asked incredulously, waving his hands in the air.

“You,” Nix answered simply.

“I _am_ a literature student, Nix!”

Nixon sighed heavily and looked at Web like he was thinking that his best friend, David Kenyon Webster was the most dense person he had ever encountered in his life ever.

He got up and swiveled Web’s chair around to fully face him, resting his palm on Web’s neck as he leaned down to look into Web’s blue eyes.

“Web, he likes you. No one in their right mind would want to hear you blabber on about your love of literature if they don’t have a huge crush on you.”

Web scoffed and turned around to face his disarray desk. There was an empty coffee mug that stained his research paper on Nihilism, the usually empty ashtray was filled to the brim with cigarette butts. Piles upon piles of books stacked neatly at the edge of his table while his laptop gave off eerie light from the screen.

“I know you don’t want to believe me because we make fun of your passion about literature, but Web, Liebgott likes you. He willingly spends 3 days a week for two hours to hear you talk about the subject that he has little knowledge about,” Nix said to him, peering down to look at Web’s tired face, no doubt he was feeling flustered with this whole Liebgott business.

“What if this is all just an elaborate prank?” Web asked, his eyes unseeing, and Nix mentally slapped himself because of course Web was remembering the time when Henry Fuckface Jones strung him along, telling Web that he had a huge crush on him only to dump Web in front of his friends and calling Web a giant nerd. It’s all really _Never Been Kissed_ except Web didn’t get thrown with eggs.

“I promise it’s not. Or you could ask Malarkey about him or ask Liebgott himself on why he’s doing this. Plus Ron is always down to murder someone and get away with it,” Nix assured Web, his heart hurting a bit for his childhood friend. Despite Web’s penchant of being an overly dramatic human being, Nixon really cared about him.

“Pinky promise?” Web said, holding out his pink to Nixon who huffed out a laugh but twisted his pinky with Web’s just like about the hundred times they did this before.

“Yeah, pinky promise.”

*

“Hey, Malark!”

Malarkey turned around and smiled when he saw Web running towards him, slapping Web’s shoulder when Web reached him.

“Web! My man! How are ya?”

“Good. Hey listen, you know Liebgott, right?” Web asked, fidgeting a bit, tapping his fingers on his jeans.

“Yeah, I know him. We are in the same classes a lot this semester. Wh- Oh!” Malark let out a gasp, like he something just crossed his mind.

“What?” Web asked, feeling ten times more nervous now.

“Speirs came to see me last Thursday and asked about Lieb. That dude is scary. Oh man, Web. Listen, it’s not my place to say this but Liebgott likes you and he– He really likes you, man. I think you should talk to him about this and hear it from him instead of others,” Malark told Web, patting his shoulder firmly and nodding his head as he left Web feeling more confused and anxious.

*

They’ve been sitting at their table (Web didn’t know when did he refer it as _their_ table, probably sometimes during day 8 when Lieb said they were the only people at this quiet aisle with this leer that now gave Web pleasurable goosebumps whenever he thought of it) for 10 minutes now and they hadn’t said anything.

Web was fidgeting, glancing every once in a while to look at Lieb, sending telepathic message for Lieb to start talking about something.

Lieb didn’t, but his brown eyes were focused on Web and if Web didn’t know any better, he could say that Lieb was looking calm except there was a slight tick underneath his left eye, something that Web associated with him being nervous.

“Are we gonna learn about something or what?” Lieb finally asked, breaking the silence and Web gulped down his heart that was about to jump out.

“Lieb, I–.” Web was about to say something, to ask Lieb about why was he tutoring him Shakespeare only to be interrupted by Lieb reciting a poem, not looking at the text, but actual honest to God, reciting line by line while his soft brown eyes looking through Web.

“– And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound –”

Web gnawed his lips, feeling his face flushed because of course Lieb would choose _Sonnet 130_ , of course Lieb would remember Web’s favorite poem, something that he had casually told Lieb the first time they meet.

When Lieb had finished reciting the poem, silence reigned again, and Web could hear their heartbeats beating fast, could hear their blood flowing furiously through their veins.

“You like me,” Web murmured, blue meeting brown, watching Lieb smiled wistfully.

“Took you long enough to realize it,” Lieb said, leaning forward on his seat, folding his arms on the table; soft hair flopping over his forehead, his eyelashes fanning beautifully when he looked up to watch Web’s pretty face.

“Why?”

Lieb tilted his head and gently smiled at Web, liking how very bright Web’s blue eyes look.

“Initially, it was because I found you attractive. You, with that bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, and your pretty face,” Lieb started, smiling to himself, remembering the night he first saw Web in Easy 1st Common Room, talking animatedly with one of his friends who only nodded here and there, while they were playing some cards. He loved the way Web’s blue eyes lighted up, making them so bright and serene. In that moment, he briefly wondered if Web would light up like that when they got to talking.

“I thought that I could just casually walk up to you and strike a conversation but well, you have your own personal bodyguards – Speirs and Nixon? – and Malark told me that they are very protective of you. So, I did some recon and asked around about you and asked you to tutor me ‘cause I heard from my source that you are really good at Literature.” Lieb smiled at Web, his fingers tracing the table top and slowly, slowly coming closer to Web’s hand.

“When we started to spend times together, I realized that you’re really smart, and unintentionally funny, and kind. You never once talked down about my lack of knowledge in literature. You genuinely like my gibberish explanation about Shakespeare’s works. Fuck, Web, you’re just really, really nice and the more time I spend with you, the more I have a huge crush on you.”

“You know, you could have just asked me out when Nix and Ron are not around,” Web said, and Lieb huffed out a laugh, biting his lower lip and something tender climbing up his chest when he watched the usually confident Liebgott looking nervous.

“If I do that then you would hate me instantly because I’m brash and well, I wouldn’t have the chance to know more about you so, I think asking you to tutor me is the best idea I have in a long time.”

Web got up and the chair scraped loudly against the floor and Lieb followed his movements with his eyes and when Web leaned down and held Lieb’s neck with his palm, Lieb leaned his face up, and Web ran his fingers over his pulsing pulse, pressing it lightly before Web leaned down to slow slide his lips over Lieb’s.

No words in the literary texts could prepared what Web was feeling at this moment. Words were not sufficient enough to convey his emotions when he felt Lieb’s soft, warm lips opened pliantly against his, allowing Web to slip his tongue and Lieb greedily sucked on it, coaxing a deep moan from Web.

Warm.

Soft.

Spark.

Electric.

Desire.

Liebgott.

Words that best described what Web was feeling.

When they pulled apart, lips wet and kissed swollen, both of them were breathing hard; Web’s hand still cradling Lieb’s neck while Lieb bunched Web’s shirt around his fingers, his eyes warm and his lips stretched out in a genuine happy smile.

“Did Shakespeare give you points on how to kiss someone, because _damn_ ,” Lieb whispered and Web chuckled, leaning down again to kiss Lieb again and again, the sound of their kissing audible in the quiet space.

They both wanted this, they both deserved this moment because Lieb went out of his way to court Web in his own weird way, and Web was really into Lieb too if he’s being honest with himself.

“Does this mean we can do our tutoring session in my suite tomorrow?” Web asked, sitting next to the empty chair next to Lieb, his hand still around Lieb, not wanting to let go just yet.

“Maybe you want to tutor me with something new? You could teach me what you like and then I could show you what I like,” Lieb grinned when Web leaned forward to bite his lips, and groaned when Web ran his fingers through his soft hair.

“I’ll give you full marks later if you did good,” Web promised and Lieb pulled Web for another kiss again, liking the soft sound Web made when Lieb ran his palm on Web’s chest.

At the back of Web’s mind, when Lieb deepened his kiss, he thought that tomorrow he would learn something new, and that Liebgott would definitely be his new favorite literary text for him to explore, to understand, to learn from.

For now, he was content with the knowledge of how they both fit in together nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143944693032/webgott-web-has-to-tutor-lieb-who-isnt-even)


End file.
